A Naruto Story The Ballad of Team 27
by IxAmxAnxOxymoron
Summary: This is an OC story. Yes, I know it pisses you off, but whatev. This is the story of Team 27 from the mysterious Village hidden in the Flame. Just read it! I'll love you forever! Rated T for safety... May have ahem 'special' parts in later chapters.
1. Chapter One: Enter Minehawa Katra

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey, this is our first fic (Katra's and mine) So don't be too judgemental about it, ok? Yes, it has an OC. No, it's not you. It's Katra. Except, she's more like me... ANNywhoo... Well, I'm done rambling for today. LET'S GET THIS FISH IN THE BUCKET!!!!!!!!!!! **

**[A/n) what I was thinking when I wrote this part.**

**This is what I was thinking as I wrote this, and I figured you might want to know too.**

* * *

** A Naruto Story**

**Chapter One**

She walked with a purpose. Nobody had seen the girl before, but they didn't do anything about her coming into the village. The band around her neck wasn't recognizable to anyone in the village, not even the jonin or the ANBU black opps, but ninja from other villages were common during the chuunin exams.

When she spotted her target, she moved faster. He was the main reason she was here, and the chuunin trials were simply a bonus.

Gaara spotted her moments before she got to him. She was now ten feet away from him; nearer than most people got before he crushed them into oblivion.

"What do you want?" he asked, annoyed. She took a step closer and sand rushed up around him, ready to pummel her if she got to close.

"I said, 'What do you want?'" he said again, not raising his voice but making himself clearly heard.

The girl started walking towards him, her hand raised before her. The sand around Gaara started moving toward her at an unnerving rate, then stopped. It recoiled, as if scared, then Gaara saw why.

The girl's hands were wrapped in flame, a fire that was blue as the sky, and Gaara knew that if his sand got too close to the fire it would turn to liquid glass. She came within inches of him and put out one hand. The girl grabbed him by the front of his shirt then pulled him close.

"You're hot," she said and she kissed him. After that, it was over. The girl pushed Gaara to the ground and walked away, waving her hand.

Temari came around the corner and gasped when she saw her brother lying on the ground, a look of total shock on his face.

"Gaara-sama? Gaara, are you ok? What happened?" she shouted as she ran to him. Kankuro was right behind her and said, "Yeah, Gaara-kun, why are you laying on the ground like that?" then helped him up.

Gaara was silent for a moment then, pointing after the girl, said, "That girl pushed me."

"I'll kill her!" Temari snarled, pulling out her fan, but Gaara put his hand on her arm.

"No," he said quietly, "I want her to myself. _Kankuro!_"

"Yes, Gaara-sama?"

"Find that Kabuto-san. I want to find out more about this girl."

The girl walked back through the village and found a rock under a tree to sit on.

"I know you're there," she said, looking behind her to see the boy that had followed her. He was somewhat tall, with a bowl-style haircut and a green jumpsuit. Definitely the definition of 'White and Nerdy'. [A/n: hey, it's not my fault Weird Al rules…)

"What is your name?" the boy asked bluntly.

"Isn't it custom in this village to give your own name before you ask someone else's?" she asked, turning back around to face the tree.

"Very well, yes. My name is-"

"Rock Lee," the girl cut in. "You're a two year genin who uses only the art of Taijutsu, making it impossible to use the Sharingan Eye against you and helping you defeat enemies from such clans as Uchiha and Hyuuga, if you ever have to or want to face them."

The boy stared at her for a moment, speechless and in shock before regaining his composure.

"Yes, that is right. So your name would be…?" he inquired, so she answered.

"I'm Katra, and that's all you'll need to know about me, seeing as we won't fight each other."

"I hardly think that knowing your first name alone would be adequate knowledge if we are to be boyfriend and girlfriend," the boy replied matter-of-factly.

"What?" Katra scoffed. "And what makes you think that you're going to be my boyfriend?"

"The fact that I asked you before anyone else, I think," Rock Lee replied without hesitation.

"Well, for your information, I'm married," the girl told the boy, showing him the wedding ring on her finger. The boy's jaw dropped.

"But you cannot be married!" he said, disbelievingly. "You are too young!"

"How do you know that in my home land it's not legal? My husband is sitting home right now, hoping that I come out of this alive and there you are, saying he doesn't exist. His heart must be breaking," Katra said, tears coming to her eyes.

"I am sorry," Lee said, then hurried off in the direction of his home.

_Looks like we did it again, dad, _Katra thought, looking at her father's ring on her hand. _If only you were here to see it, huh?_

Katra Minehawa's father had died the year before, and now she was on her own. He had been training her since she was strong enough to pick up a shuriken, and even then, she had known ten hand signs.

She looked like a typical twelve-year-old. She was somewhat tall, and she was a bit skinny for her age, but that didn't stop her from being strong. Two of the most unusual things about her were on her head. Her eyes were a kind of pink color, one that no one in recorded history had ever had. The other thing was her hair.

Her hair was a whitish blonde that you normally didn't see on kids over the age of two, and had two large pink streaks in the front, with seven smaller streaks in the back. The weird thing about it was that her hair grew naturally that way. It had always been that way, as long as she could remember, and even longer than that, according to her dad.

_Well,_ Katra thought, looking at the sun,_ it looks like it's about time to head over to the first chuunin exam, doesn't it?_

[A/n: Ok, Katra _isn't married_. The ring was her father's, and he gave it to her on his deathbed. You're not supposed to find out until later in the story, but nobody seems to understand this… Sheesh!)

"What do you mean, 'no information'?!" Gaara asked angrily.

"I mean, 'I've never heard of her in my life.' I've never seen her, I've never seen the symbol on the headband she was wearing, and I have absolutely no information on her." Kabuto was kneeling in front of Gaara, looking through his whole deck of cards, trying to find 'the girl with the pink eyes and streaks in her hair.'

"Are you sure she didn't mention a name, or a hobby, or something?" Kabuto asked, frustrated. His deck had never failed him before, and he wasn't planning to let it do so now.

"Well, her hands did catch on fire. Will that help?" Gaara asked nonchalantly. Kabuto's jaw dropped.

"Uh, yeah! There are only two ninja in this deck who can do that, as far as I'm concerned; Minehawa Ichigo and his daughter, Katra. Ah! Here they are." Kabuto showed them to Gaara and smiled.

"Uh, Gaara-sama?" asked Kankuro.

"What?!" he hissed.

"Which one's the girl?"

[A/n: Ok, there's controversy (if you can call it that) about this part, too. Kankuro saying, 'Which one's the girl?' doesn't mean that Katra looks like a guy, or that her dad looks like a girl. It simply means they are both very alike in features. That is all.)

"Hey, um, Dad? Do you have any idea as to where we're s'posed to go?" Katra said to the ring on her finger. She new her father wasn't alive, but it was habit, and the ring comforted her. Just then, she noticed a few kids about her age walking towards a larger building.

"…Believe it!" the boy with the blonde hair said as he passed her.

"Naruto-kun!" said the girl with the pink hair. _Ha!_ Katra thought, _So there _are_ other people in the world who have pink hair. And you never believed me, did you, Dad?_

"What, Sakura-chan?" said the boy Katra now knew to be Naruto.

"If you don't shut up, the whole village will hear our strategy!" Sakura said, hitting the boy on the head.

"What a loser," said a boy with black (or was it blue?) hair and a laid-back demeanor. There was something about him that she recognized, but she just couldn't put her finger on it.

Sakura jumped to his side. "You're absolutely right!" she giggled and looked at him with adoring eyes.

_Oh, please!_ Katra thought. _Gimme a break! If he doesn't see that she likes him, he's stupider than her! Then again, I'm the one saying 'stupider'…_

Katra crept up behind the trio then, in a very loud and obnoxious voice, said, "Hi!"

Almost immediately she got the reaction that she had wanted. Well, _mostly _anyway.

Naruto and Sakura jumped, pulled out kunais and screamed. That was _exactly_ what Katra had wanted. But the boy with the dark hair merely slouched and said, "Pathetic."

"Hi!" said Katra again. The pink haired girl, Sakura, and the blonde boy, Naruto, spun around to face her.

"What's up? I'm Minehawa Katra," she said with an innocent smile. Sakura let out a sigh of relief to see that it was just another girl, but Naruto said, "Who are you?!" quite fiercely.

"_Baka!" _Sakura said to Naruto. "She just told us her name!" She hit her comrade on the head for a second time.

As all of this went on, Katra searched her mental database to remember something about the two standing in front of her. She had already figured out what was peculiar about the boy with the dark hair.

"Hey, you're Uchiha Sasuke, aren't you?" she said, running to stand next to him. He simply looked at her, then nodded his head.

"Is this the way to the chuunin trials?" she asked him, still ignoring Naruto and Sakura (who were fighting like an old married couple). Sasuke looked at her for a second, then said, "Go away," and walked off.

_What use is it saying 'Go away' if you're just gonna go away yourself? _Katra thought. She looked back at the fighting duo, then remembered why 'Naruto' was a name she recognized. She walked over to him, then bowed her head.

"I am greatly honored to meet you, Uzumaki Naruto-sama," she said without the least bit of humiliation. Both Sakura and Naruto's jaws dropped.

"Hey, Sakura-chan?" he whispered to the pink-haired girl. "Why is this girl bowing to me?" Sakura looked about to shoot her.

"Listen, um, chakra-san or whatever your name is, Naruto isn't special, ok?" said Sakura, looking at her with distaste.

"_Not special?!_" Katra hissed, looking surprised at the exasperation in her voice. "Naruto should be looked upon with the utmost respect. His body houses the great and powerful Nine-Tailed Fox. It was the fourth Hokage's wish," she said, bowing her head again.

"And you know this… how?" Sakura said with astonishment.

"I'm smart," Katra said simply. "And, by the way, my name is Katra. Kah-chruh. Not too difficult, is it?"

* * *

**Kaida: **Well, I hope you all liked this. _looks at clock_ HOLY $#!!!! Well, I have to get to bed!!! '

**Katra:** Duh! If your father was home right now, your ass would be _beat!_

**Kaida: **YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?!?!?!? _jumps on and tries to strangle Katra_

**Katra: **_kicks Kaida off_ Then get to bed, baka!

**Kaida: **Alriiiiiiiiight-_ snore_

**Katra: **Well, since Lady Brilliance over there is being a jackhole, I guess I should probably close this stuff up for her. Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of our OC tale. R&R Please, since this is our first and we need to get help fast!!! Next chappie up as soon as we get a reply. **A **reply. Ok? Thanks!

**Kaida:** _snoring_ No, I don't want shark fin salad! Give it to- _SNOOORE_ Kisame...

**Katra:** _Siiiiiiiiiiiiigh_ G' Night!

**JA NE!!!!!**


	2. Chapter Two: Enter Team 27

**Chapter 2**

Izuna and Tailee walked through the village of the Hidden Leaf, looking around at everything. There were things here that they had never seen or heard of, like Ramen Stands and outdoor baths.

As they walked, Tailee looked around and saw the most wonderful boy she had ever seen. The world seemed to disappear as she looked on. There he stood in his dark green jumpsuit, talking to a girl with her hair in buns and a boy who seemed blind.

The 'blind' boy whispered to Rock Lee and he spun around. He looked at then past her, towards Izuna, who was in a similar state. She just happened to be looking the other way.

"Excuse me," said the boy. Tailee spun around to look at him again, (she'd been looking at Izuna) and was surprised at how fast he'd come to her. Then again, she had no idea how much time had passed since she'd stopped looking at the boy.

"H- Hi," she stammered, looking up into his eyes.

"My lady," he said, "Who is- Who is that girl?" he asked, looking over to Izuna. Tailee's jaw dropped.

"Her? Oh, she's no one," Tailee said, moving to block his view. He was faster.

"May I please know her name?" he asked, a little more urgently.

"Um, she's Inakura Izuna, and I'm Tailee," She said, trying to block his view again. Unfortunately for her, Lee was as tall as he was handsome… Let me rephrase that. He was as tall as _she_ thought he was handsome.

"My name is Kiyashi Tailee, and I come from the Village hidden in the Fire. Who, may I ask, are you?" she inquired, her voice slightly airy.

"My name is Rock Lee of the Village hidden in the Leaves, and your friend is beautiful. I would like to meet her," he said, confirming Tailee's worst fears. _He likes her more than me! _Tailee's head was screaming. _I have to finish her- wait, no, I mustn't. If I should let this boy, this amazingly handsome and adorable boy, come between us, then I should be unfit to be her friend._

"If you follow me, you can," Tailee said sadly, and she brought Rock Lee over to her best friend.

--------------

**Meanwhile, in Izuna's mind…**

_Wow, that boy is so cute!_ Izuna thought, looking towards the young man with her other teammate, Katra. _His dark hair, his lovely shorts, his long, blue shirt... I can tell I love it all... _

Although he was practically on the other side of the village, Izuna could see Uchiha Sasuke, thanks to her amazing eyesight. This was one of the five blessings given to her by her late grandfather on his deathbed.

"Tiyachi, my daughter, come to me," he'd said. "To the baby you carry that is soon to be born, I bestow five things. First, incomprehensible vision. Your child shall be able to see many miles and still point out intricate details. Second, your child shall be able to hear a fly sneeze ten miles away. Third, your baby will have a sixth sense, and will be able to tell when things are going to happen fifteen minutes before it does. Fourth, your child will have incredible chakra, for it _shall_ become a ninja, and it will be visible in some form. Last, your child shall be strong, strong as a jonin at the youngest of ages, and simply getting stronger. I love you, my child, and goodbye."

With that, he died, and left his clan behind. The baby Izuna was born the next day, at the exact minute her grandfather had passed.

"IZUNA!!" Tailee shouted again, practically breaking her best friend's eardrums.

"WHAT?!" Izuna replied, angered at the thought that her teammate had the nerve to bother her. Then she saw why. She stifled a laugh.

"Who's the dork?" she whispered to Tailee, hiding her smirk behind her hand.

"He's not a dork!" Tailee yelled, displeased at her friend's ignorance of his charm. "He's amazing, and he wanted to meet you, so here he is. Rock Lee-san, this is Izuna of the Inakura clan, and she's truly an amazing ninja… You'd best watch out for her. She can be pretty mean when she wants to be."

"Look who's talking!" Izuna joked back, playfully punching her in the arm. Izuna continued to laugh, but Tailee rubbed her arm from the pain of where Izuna's fist hit.

"Ahem, Inakura-san? I have a _very _important question for you," Lee interrupted.

"Oh, yeah?" Izuna stopped laughing and looked at him in the eyes. "Go on."

"Will- Will you go out with me? I'd be a good boyfriend, and always pay attention to you, and I'd never let you get hurt in any way! Please?!" He asked, bowing slightly.

Izuna looked at him in shock then suddenly laughed out loud. "Are you kidding me? That's the funniest thing I've ever heard! _Me_ go out with _you?!_ Oh, thanks, Lee-san. You really brightened up my day!"

Lee's expression fell from pure ecstasy mixed with pleading to total and complete distraught. His eyes almost filled with tears at the second time he'd been turned down that day. This was getting ridiculous.

Izuna looked at the poor boy sitting in front of her. "You know, it's not your fault I don't like you like that. I'm sure we could become great friends! It's just that, well, I'm in love with someone else. Sorry!" She put her hand on his shoulder, and he saw the mark on her headband.

"Um, Izuna-san, do you know a Katra-san? I am not sure of her last name, but I met her earlier and she had the same village markings on her headband," Lee said to Izuna, looking at her and hoping it was true.

"Oh, Kat-chan?" she asked, laughing. "Yeah, she's my teammate. Why, what's up?"

"Well, you see, I spoke to her and she said she was married."

Tailee, who had been looking around at the village all this time, stared straight at Lee with the most intense gaze since- well, let's just say a really long time.

"What?" Izuna asked, still laughing. "She actually told you that?"

"Wow…" said Tailee. "You know, I never thought of her as the type of person to actually pull that off. Lee-kun, my friend, you've been duped."

Lee's face fell again, this time from the distraught from earlier to downright depression. "So, it is true that she's married?"

"No, Lee-san. I'm sorry. She simply told you that to blow you off. That's- um, never mind. But, to say it simply, you shouldn't hang around with her anyway," Izuna said softly and kindly as she could. Well, softly and kindly as you can while trying not to laugh.

"And why is that?" came a voice from behind Tailee and Izuna (Lee had his head down in sorrow). Tailee shrieked and Izuna screamed bloody murder. Lee's head shot up and he ran around to stand in front of the girls as they spun around to see who had scared them.

"What do you want?" Lee asked the woman standing in front of him. She was kind of tall, with purple and black hair and a grin on her face. She was obviously a Jonin, but she didn't act like it. Behind her stood another woman, this one with a sullen look on her face.

"Saiyuki-" said the shorter, silver-haired lady in an exasperated tone. "I've told you not to scare them like that. It's just useless to be such an idiot. And you're going to make them worse for wear in the Chuunin trials."

"Yeah, I know," said the woman that Lee now knew to be Saiyuki. "But I couldn't help it!" the silly grin reappeared on her face, but not for long.

The silver-haired woman slowly and calmly walked up to Saiyuki, and Izuna and Tailee covered their faces.

"Why are you-?" Lee began, but then he saw why. The shorter of the two women punched the taller one with such force she went flying backwards.

"Siiilllverrrrr!" Saiyuki called as she sailed away.

"Silver-sensei, please act more adult in public," Izuna said, uncovering her face.

"Do you want a punch, too?" Silver asked threateningly. Izuna sighed and shook her head no. Tailee ran off to look for her other sensei, and Kat came over.

"Great punch, sensei!" she said, smiling wide. She then saw Lee and her happiness evaporated. "Oh, um, hi, Lee-san," she said sheepishly.

"You lied to me!" he said angrily, but at the look of shame on her face, his anger simply melted away. He gave her one last longing look, then turned away to find his teammates.

"Looks like you found yourself a _boyfriend_," said the last member of Katra's team.

"Shut up, Houran-chan. I'm not in the mood," Katra said, blowing him off.

"So, what'd you do to him to make him like you?" Houran asked persistently. Katra started walking away, but he followed her along. "Did you feed him some sort of illegal drug to make him fall in love with you or something?"

Katra turned on him, her voice like ice. "If you ask one more damn question, I'll take one of those guns you're wearing and blow your head off with it," she said angrily.

"Sor-ree!" he said exasperatedly. After a moment of walking in silence again, she spoke.

"I lied to him," she said quietly.

"Wha-?" Houran asked, but she cut him off.

"I lied to him about my ring, the one that my dad gave me. I told him it was my wedding ring, and he believed me, and now I think I may have made him really upset."

Houran looked at her in disbelief. After a moment, he tried to cheer her up with a laugh. "So what?" he asked, hitting her on the shoulder. "It's not like you haven't blown guys off with that ring before. What's the big deal this time?"

"This time," she said quietly, "He was genuinely sad. Not just the sad a guy gets from being turned down, but actually sad. I saw it in his eyes just before he left. I don't think I would've blown him off like that if I'd realized how bad it would be for him."

Houran looked at her for a moment and opened his mouth as if to say something, but then looked away.

**---------------------------**

Gaara glared at the gates with such anger that you would have thought that it had done something horribly offensive to him. Like, oh say, kissed him?

Kankuro stood next to him, trying not to seem impatient, but he failed. "When can we go inside?" he half whined, half cried.

"When _she_ does," Gaara said in his low voice.

Temari looked around and sighed. "What if she's already inside? For all you know, she's sitting inside eating lunch or something."

Gaara looked at her with penetrating eyes and said, "Believe me, she hasn't."

Temari looked away, bored, when three people walked around the corner. Gaara looked up, trying not to seem hopeful, but then he looked away again. It wasn't her; it was another team with a longhaired blind girl at the front. Behind her was another girl with two round buns on her head and a boy in a green jumpsuit with big, bushy eyebrows. At the sight of this, Gaara sighed.

_I'll never have eyebrows,_ he thought wistfully, bowing his head to block the sun. Another group of people came around the corner, but much to Gaara's dismay, it was just a trio of kunoichis.

_Will she _ever_ get here?_

* * *

**Kaida: **YAYS:) I'm so happy!!!! I finally finshed writing my Hana-Kimi story! YAYS!!!!! Anyway... Katra, I'm done.

**Katra:** No, you're not, Kaida.

**Kaida:** YESSSS!!! I AM!!!!!!

**Katra:** Nothing _important_ you had to tell them?

**Kaida: **NOOOOOOooooo! Wait, was there? Umm... Oh, yeah! _-slaps forehead-_ silly me:) Um, If you've never read "Hana-Kimi" then, umm... My other story won't make sense...

**Katra:** Annnd?

**Kaida: **Ummm... Gay love rules?

**Katra: **I give up! Readers, if you'll just let us know what you think, we'll put up your name and an answer to your question or story. Thank you all for reading, maybe you'll like the next chapter. -.-'

**Kaida:** Heeey! Hey, Katra!! KAAAATRAAAA!!!!! Don't forget to tell them that gay love rules!

**Katra:** Fine... And Gay Love rules...

**Kaida: **Oh! Oh!!! And also, Always spay and neuter your pets!

**Katra: **What?

**Kaida: **SAAAYYYYYY IT!!!!

**Katra: **Fine! Also, always spay and neuter your pets.

**Kaida:** Oh! Oh! Oh! And, and, and ummmmm... Ooh! Tell them that we love them!!!

**Katra:** Kaida? I'm gonna strangle you. Ok? Ok.

**Kaida:** NOES!!!!!!!!!!!! LATERS, people:)


End file.
